rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Rides List
For a list of all of the scenery in each game, please see The Complete Scenery List. The Complete Rides List below includes rides from each original game and their expansion packs. RollerCoaster Tycoon Transport Rides These rides are used to transport guests from one part of the park to the other. It might be a good idea to place the tracks in the vicinity of as many rides as possible to give the guests a picture of what they can ride in your park. This ride is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: Gentle Rides These rides have very low intensity and excitement ratings, and are good for bringing up the mood of tired guests. These rides are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: Roller coasters The essence of the game, the roller coasters are the key advertisement factor in a park. The more roller coasters there are, the more guests visit the park. These rides are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: These rides are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: Thrill rides Thrill rides use as much space as most gentle rides, but are significantly more intense. This ride is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: This ride is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: Water Rides Water rides are most popular in parks that are situated in a dry climate (like Dynamite Dunes, for example), because they are refreshing in such hot surroundings. This ride is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: These rides are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: Shops & Stalls The guests cannot go around hungry or thirsty. That's why you need shops and stalls to keep the guests content. These stalls are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: These stalls are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 ]] Transport rides *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Elevator **Teleporter **Mine Lift *Miniature Railway **American style steam trains **Maharaja steam trains **Steam trains With covered cars **Steam trains *Monorail **Retro-style monorail trains **Small monorail cars **Streamlined monorail trains *Suspended Monorail **Airship Themed Monorail Trains *Trams **London Bus Tram **San Francisco Tram **School Bus Ride Gentle Rides * Car Ride **Carnival Float Ride - Butterfly Cars **Carnival Float Ride - Frog Cars **Carnival Float Ride - Lizard Cars **London Taxi - Black Cab Ride **Pick-up trucks **Racing cars **Sportscars **Cheshire Cats **Pegasus Ride **Huskie Cars **Hover Bike Ride *Circus *Crooked House **Fun House *Dodgems **Fighting Knights Dodgem Cars **Triceratops Dodgem Cars *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ferris Wheel *Flying Saucers **Flower Power Ride **Skidoo Dodgems **Cyclops Ride **Chinese Dragonhead Ride *Ghost Train *Hall of Mirrors *Haunted House **Haunted Jail House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round **Double Deck Carousel *Mini Golf *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Trucks *Observation Tower **Blob From Outer Space Ride *Space Rings **Mace Ride **Time Machine *Spiral Slide *Vintage Cars Roller Coasters *Air Powered Vertical Coaster **Boomerang Coaster **Hot Rod Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster **Penguin Bobsleigh **Black Death Ride *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Roller Coaster **Bullet Coaster **Conga Eel Coaster **Limousine Roller Coaster **Seals Roller Coaster **Dragon Coaster ]] *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster **Pterodactyl Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster **Yellow Taxi Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster **Bengal Tiger Roller Coaster Cars **Twister Cars (starting reversed) **Twister Cars *Hyper Coaster **Anaconda Ride *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster **Hyper-Twister Trains (wide) **Twister Trains **Cerberus Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster **BarnStorming Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster **Polar Bear Roller Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Junior Roller Coaster **Ladybird Trains **Log Trains **Witchity Grub Ride *LIM Launched Roller Coaster **Gangster Car Coaster **TGV Train Roller Coaster *Lay-Down Roller Coaster **Harpies Coaster **Condor Ride *Looping Roller Coaster **Police Car Coaster *Mine Train Coaster *Mine Ride *Mini Roller Coaster **Automobile Cars **Jaguar Ride **Lion Ride **Rocket Cars **Russian Cars **Toboggan Cars *Mini Suspended Coaster **Swinging Cars **Hoverboard Coaster **Dragonfly Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster **Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster Cars *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Roller Coaster **Koala Ride **Reverse Freefall Car **Jet Pack Booster *Reverser Roller Coaster **Police Chase Coaster *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Roller Coaster **Battering Ram Coaster **Rhino Ride *Stand-Up Roller Coaster **Stampeding Herd Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster **Surfing Coaster *Steeplechase **Raptor Races Coaster **Jousting Knights Coaster **Motorbike Races **Soap Box Derby Racers *Suspended Roller Coaster **1950s Rocket Cars **Football Ride **Gorilla Ride **Sloth Ride **Suspended Swinging Cars **Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars **Swinging Floorless Cars **Seaplane Ride *Twister Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster **Valkyries Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster **Coaster Boats **Manta Ray Ride *Wild Mouse Roller Coaster **Mine Cars **Mouse Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster **Articulated Roller Coaster Cars **Mine Cart Ride **Stage Coach Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars (starting reversed) *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Wooden Wild Mouse Thrill Rides *3D Cinema *Enterprise **Fire Cracker Ride *Go-Karts **1920s Racing Cars **Caveman Cars *Launched Freefall *Magic Carpet *Motion Simulator **MicroBus Ride *Pirate Ship *Roto-Drop ]] *Swinging Inverter Ship **Chinese Junk Swing Ride *Top Spin **Trebuchet Ride *Twist **B-Movie Giant Spider Ride **Coffee Cup Ride **Diamond Ride **Dinosaur Egg Ride **Faberge Egg Ride **Fighting Kite Ride **Italian Police Ride **Neptune Ride **Snow Cups **Tommy Gun Ride Water Rides *Bumper Boats **Dhow Water Ride *Canoes **Outrigger Ride *Dinghy Slide *Jet Skis **Dolphin Ride *Log Flume **Crocodile Ride *River Rafts **River Styx *River Rapids **Oak Barrel Ride *Rowing Boats *Splash Boats *Submarine Ride **Killer Whale **Hippo Ride *Swans **Turtle Water Ride **Mandarin Duck Water Ride *Water Coaster **Trilobite Boats **Flying Boat Ride *Water Tricycles Shops and Stalls *Art Deco Food Stall *Beef Noodles Stall *Burger Bar *Cash Machine *Chicken Nuggets Stall *Cookie Shop *Cotton Candy Stall **Toffee Apple Market Stall *Drink Stall *First Aid Room *Fried Rice Noodles Stall *Fruity Ices Stall *Funnel Cake Shop *Hot Chocolate Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Lemonade Stall **Lemonade Market Stall *Meatball Soup Stall *Moon Juice *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Pretzel Stall *Roast Sausage Stall *Sea Food Stall **Neptune's Seafood Stall *Soft Toy Stall *Souvenir Stall *Soybean Milk Stall *Star Fruit Drink Stall *Sub Sandwich Stall *Sujongkwa Stall *Sunglasses Stall *T-Shirt Stall **Flower Power T-Shirts *Candy Apple Stand *Witches Brew Soup *Wondon Soup Stall RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Coaster *Bobsleigh *Corkscrew Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Coaster *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Alpine Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Giant Flume *Hershey's Stormrunner *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Sky Rider *Turbo Bikes These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Coasterball *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splitting Coaster *Towering Coaster Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *Flying Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Glider Coaster *Roller-Soaker Water *Dingy Slide *Log Flume *Rafts *River Rapids *Splash Boats *Water Coaster This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *White Water Rapids Junior Rides Generic *Floundering Ferry *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups This ride is found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Dinosaur-Go-Around Western *Buffalo Roundabout Spooky *Monster Ride Sci-Fi *Flying Saucers Adventure *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter Thrill Rides Generic *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gravitron *Launched Freefall *Motion Simulator *Revolution *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Wheel *Swinging Inverter Ship *Top Spinner *Twister *Zipper These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aileron *Discus *Disko *Double SkyWheel *Giant Slide *Gyrator *Kaos *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Rip Tide *Sky Swing *Spin Doctor These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Barn Stormer *Claw of Doom *Insanity *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Sky Swat *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Whirling Dervish Western *Bucking Bull *Lasso *Mine Drop Ride *Rotovator *TNT Vortex Spooky *Gallows Swing *Spider Top Spinner Adventure *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Windsurfer Gentle Rides Generic *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Crooked House *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Kara Oki concert *Trampoline These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aquarium *Dolphin Show *Killer Whale Show These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Lion Show *Nocturnal House *Reptile and Amphibian House *Tiger Show Western *Western Wheel *Wild West show Spooky *Ghost House ride *Mirror Maze *Spooky Wheel Sci-Fi *Laser Battle *Planetarium *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Chairlift *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams These rides can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Water-Based Transport These rides can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport Pool Slides and Rides Note: All of these rides and the Pool Slides tab are exclusive to the Soaked! expansion pack. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H2Oslide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide Other Rides *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Soap Box Derby Racers *Squeaky Cycles *Steeplechase *Vintage Cars This ride can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey's Kissing Tower This ride can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Quad Bike Animals Note: All of these are exclusive to the Wild! expansion pack. Additionally, all of these have male/female and adult/baby versions. *Camel *Chimp *Elephant *Gazelle *Giraffe *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *Polar Bear *Rhino *Tiger *Zebra Roller Coaster Tycoon World Coasters Steel Wooden Standing Launched Flat Rides Junior Rides * Merry Go Round * Western Wheel * Hayride * Helter Skelter * Funslide Family Rides * Rings of Saturn * Ferris Wheel * Troika * Silly Swings * Observation Tower Thrill Rides * Gravity Flux * Slingshot * Typhoon * Drop Zone Category:Lists Category:Rides Category:Custom-Made Rides Category:Downloads Category:Attractions